


Little Hyungwonho

by That_celery



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Fanfiction, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_celery/pseuds/That_celery
Summary: A fancafe reply."I'm lying on Wonho's bed." Hyungwon typed.And it led to this.





	Little Hyungwonho

**Author's Note:**

> Im dedicating this to 3 of my mutuals on Twitter. Kat, Kathy and Claudia. (Soon to be grandma squad + the babysitter). I love you guys. Thank you.

It was late night, almost 1 AM when Hyungwon was lurking around the fancafe site and scrolling through the fancafe messages left by the fans. The boy didn’t just go through the messages written for him, sometimes he would go through those that were left for his other members too and occasionally replying to them. Hyungwon was grateful at the fans that wrote the letters for them. All of messages were heart-warming and it was just what he needed at the end of the day after all the dance practices before he fall asleep.

Hyungwon clicked on one of the letters. The fan was asking him what he was doing now. And without thinking twice, the boy replied ( _and this cause all hwh stan to go crazy_ ) saying he was lying on Wonho’s bed. Well he was indeed lying on the other male’s bed at the moment. The bed somehow felt more comfortable for him, maybe he would asked to switch them someday. _Maybe_. But not that it matters when both of them like to occupy it at the same time.

Hyungwon was still looking at the letters when he felt a body pressed onto his back. A hand sneaked under the shared blanket and rested on his waist before pulling him closer.

“What are you doing?” Wonho voice came out hoarsely, filled with sleepiness. The older too was lying on the other side of the bed, trying to fall asleep and sometimes taking a peek at the younger’s doing. Wonho enjoys this side of Hyungwon as the younger focuses, giving his full attention on the things in front of him. Even from the back, the older could imagine Hyungwon’s smile as the boy read and replied to those letters, the way sometimes the other’s brow squint together trying to understand letters left by foreign Monbebe written in different languages and how the other tried to hide a chuckle. Wonho just loves it all.

“Reading fancafe letter.” Hyungwon replied nonchalantly.

“I mean what are you doing exposing us like that?”

“What?” Hyungwon asked with an eyebrow raised. He wanted to turn around to face the older to ask what the other meant by exposing them, but the other’s grip on him was too strong and being ‘energy conserving’ that he is, Hyungwon was lazy to use his energy to fight it. Moreover, he loves the warmth of his lover’s embrace.

“Lying on Wonho’s bed. That.” The other man said before pulling his lover closer.

“I was just saying the truth.”

“Uh-huh.” The taller male could feel the other’s breathes on his neck and that alone sent shiver down his spine. He finally realised how close they were now and that he can feel the other’s sculptured chest on his back. Suddenly, they weren’t that cold anymore.

“Hyung, w-what are you doing?” Hyungwon started the flustered, a blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks.

“I’m not doing anything.” Wonho said innocently, hint of playfulness was clear in his tone as his hand started to crawl on the other’s male body, slipping under the pyjamas and his fingers begun to draw circles around the expose skin. The air of sleepiness from before was gone. Both of them were wide awake by now.

“S-shownu-hyung is sleeping there.”

“So?” And Wonho started to leave trails on kisses on his lover’s nape.

“We can’t do this now.” Hyungwon sounded panicked as he tried to supressed his voice.

“Do what?” Wonho teased and tightened his hold around Hyungwon’s frame before he flipped him over to face him. Pinning both of the taller male’s hand above his head, Wonho was now hovering on top of the other and staring straight into Hyungwon’s eyes.

Hyungwon blushed at the sight in front him. He knew of his lover’s sleeping habit of not wearing _much_ clothes to sleep but he still can’t get used to it. The sight was just too overwhelming for him. _Not that he was complaining_. Hyungwon turned his head away as he tried to avoid the other’s gaze. He must have looked like a tomato at the moment and his heart was betraying him, beating erratically as if it will jump out of his chest anytime soon, his phone was already long forgotten.

“Hey, look at me.”

“N-no. Stop playing and let go of me.” Hyungwon tried to struggle.

“You’re really beautiful tonight.” Wonho said and that caught Hyungwon off guard.

“Tonight? Only tonight-” Hyungwon finally face Wonho but his words were cut off as Wonho’s lips met his own.

“You’re always beautiful in my eyes. The most beautiful one.” Wonho said staring directly into his lover’s eyes before he sealed their lips together again.

That night, Shownu wished he had had earplug ( _poor bear_ ).

 

**After 9 months.**

 “Congratulation. It’s Raw Beef and Shrimp.” The person said before handing them to Wonho. The said man carefully cradled them in his arms, his eyes almost teary. He still can’t believe that it’s real.

“Hyungwon-ah. We finally did it.” Wonho said, looking back at his lover.

“Mhm. Well done.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Wonho wanted to hug Hyungwon but seeing his hands were full, he decided to save the hug for later. Hyungwon could only smile fondly at the sight in front of him.

“Oh c’mon. What were you guys doing? I’ve been looking around for both of you.” Kihyun came around, both hands holding bags of groceries.

“Kihyun we finally did it. We got the prize.” Hyungwon said beaming.

“What prize?”

“These.” Wonho said as he showed the small man what he was holding in his arms.

“We got it from the lucky draw.” Hyungwon said as he pointed at the stall in the shop. The grocery shop sometimes held lucky draw event for their customers that purchase from the shop. And this time around, Wonho and Hyungwon managed to win best prize that they offered. They were happy.

“Ahh. I can see that. Good job. Now let’s go. I’m done shopping for groceries.”

“Okay eomma.” Both of them said grinning at each other before following the small man out of the grocery store.

 


End file.
